


Something Familiar

by WandaWilson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Howard Stark's not SO bad in the one line he's mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pre-Relationship, because they are a new years tradition, can be read as just friends, mentions the three stooges, sort of getting together, though a future relationship is sort of implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaWilson/pseuds/WandaWilson
Summary: Steve stared out at the crowd of people below him, his arms resting on the ledge of the loft. The neck of a beer bottle was cradled in his hand, even though he knew it wouldn’t do anything to help take the edge off his nerves. Another year come and almost gone, and Steve felt no less out of place in this future he had woken up in. He had luckily grown accustomed to the different lifestyles and the new technologies, but he knew in his heart that he’d never truly feel at home.





	Something Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> While watching the Three Stooges marathon that was on (like every other New Year's Eve) I remembered that the Stooges first started performing around 1922/25. So Bucky and Steve would know who the Stooges were, and they maybe even saw some of their performances (though they only started being aired regularly on TV in 1958, after Steve and Bucky “died”). 
> 
> So enjoy this SteveTony ficlet I came up with just in time for New Year’s!  
> You can reblog it from [my tumblr](http://barnesstony.tumblr.com/post/169173379486) as well! :D

Steve stared out at the crowd of people below him, his arms resting on the ledge of the loft. The neck of a beer bottle was cradled in his hand, even though he knew it wouldn’t do anything to help take the edge off his nerves. Another year come and almost gone, and Steve felt no less out of place in this future he had woken up in. He had luckily grown accustomed to the different lifestyles and the new technologies, but he knew in his heart that he’d never truly feel at home.

He turned his head at the sound of footsteps approaching and offered a small smile to Tony. Tony moved over to him with an ease and a confidence that Steve envied. Back in the 40’s he had been very much the same: confident, sure. After unfreezing, he felt the opposite.

“Enjoying the party, Cap?” Tony asked as he leaned against the railing, his eyes flicking around at the various people scattered around them.

“It’s nice. Though it’s a lot more bustling and colorful than I’m used to,” Steve said, attempting to make a joke out of it.

“Didn’t realize the black and white thing applied to more than just the films back then,” Tony teased in reply. Steve rolled his eyes but smiled, glad that Tony didn’t seem too interested in discussing the party.

“Hey, you gotta second? I wanted to show you something,” Tony asked, his attention settling on Steve. Steve raised a brow in curiosity before nodding and following Tony. He left his beer on a table as they made their way down the stairs and through the mass of people; it wasn’t like he could really enjoy it anyways.

It didn’t take Steve long to realize that they were heading to Tony’s workshop; he took the trip often enough for it to be familiar. Though the why was still a mystery. He put his hands in his pocket as he silently kept pace with Tony.

When they reached the shop, Steve was surprised to find that a large area had been cleared and a long sofa had been brought in. Tony had a monitor hanging in front of the sofa like a TV and Steve once again raised a brow before looking at Tony.

“You brought me here to ask for home furnishing advice?” Steve asked, partially joking as he followed Tony over to the new furniture.

“Hardly. Your taste is outdated.”

“It was perfectly in style back home.” Home. The word tasted funny on Steve’s tongue. He noticed the concerned look in Tony’s eyes and forced a smile to try and have Tony ignore him. Tony stared at him for a moment longer before sighing and asking FRIDAY to turn the monitor on.

Steve was about to ask what Tony was planning on showing him when the faces of the Three Stooges filled up the screen. His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell open as he tried to think of something to say.

“The Stooges…I haven’t seen them since I was young,” Steve finally said after a moment. He moved to the front of the sofa and sat down, his eyes glued to the screen as Moe whacked Curly on the back of the head.

“Every New Year’s Eve they do a marathon of these guys. I used to watch them with my dad as a kid. It was one of the few things we could both enjoy in peace together,” Tony explained, “And I remembered recently that they were performing back in the 30s and 40s. So I figured that you may like to spend your last few hours of the year enjoying something familiar.”

Steve stared at Tony, his expression blank. He’d known Tony for a few years now, knew that he had sorely misjudged him upon first meeting him. And yet, Tony’s selflessness and his innate ability to see something that could be done to give others happiness and just do it still managed to surprise him.

“Listen, if I triggered something, I’m sorry,” Tony said suddenly causing Steve to snap back to attention.

“No. No, Tony,” Steve said, “Tony this is _wonderful_. Thank you.”

“Sure thing, Cap.” There was another beat of silence and Steve sighed before sitting straighter and patting the spot beside him.

“Care to join me? It’s always more fun watching them with good company,” Steve asked. Tony smiled then, bright and genuine and Steve felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of it.

“Well I can hardly leave you in my workshop unsupervised,” Tony said as he took a seat next to Steve. It was closer than Steve had anticipated, especially with how large the couch was, but he found he didn’t mind the close proximity. And as Tony’s infectious laugh echoed through the room, his hand gripping Steve’s thigh for support, Steve couldn’t help but think that he could get used to nights like that. He may never feel at home, but he could certainly feel at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
